Harry Potter, le Mage Oublié
by Yumidori
Summary: Alors que Voldemort est tué, un jeune sorcier disparaît. Le Monde est chamboulé, le Destin à commencé à avancé, immuable et la Magie prends diverses formes... Harry sera-t-il à Poudlard ? Qui est cette Fina ? La Guilde va en voir des choses avec les Fireflies !
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma seconde fanfic et encore dans l'univers HP avec cross-over Fairy Tail ^^ Pour ceux qui me suivent ne vous inquiétiez pas je continue **Jumeaux** elle me demande juste plus de temps pour mettre en place les événements et j'ai aussi une troisième fic en cours donc mon cerveau chauffent beaucoup :)

Bref donc comme vous le savez je ne possède Harry Potter et son univers, tout appartient à J.K.R, de même que Fairy Tail est Hiro Mashima.

/!\ Y a risque que je fasse des chapitres contenant du lemon. Je le dirais au début du chapitre ou alors ça sera un chapitre a part. De toute façon ça n'aura aucune importance si vous les lirez pas ^^

* * *

 ** _Prologue :_**

Tout débuta en cette triste nuit d'Halloween 1981…

Un mage sombre, nommé Voldemort et s'autoproclamant Lord, souhaitant tuer gens n'ayant pas de magie, des moldus, et réduire en esclavage ceux qu'on appelle des « né-de-moldus » ou plus insultant des sang-de-bourbe et seuls les sang-mêlé les plus méritant ne seront pas esclave. Les premiers sont des sorciers dont les parents sont moldus tandis que les seconds sont des sorciers ayant un parent sang-pur et/ou sang-mêlé et un autre sang-mêlé et/ou né-de-moldus. Il possède des suivants, des sorciers adhérant aux idéaux nommés Mangemorts et portant la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras droit. Il s'agit d'un serpent tout autour d'un crâne et dont la tête passe par le bouche d'un crane.

Ce sorcier se tient devant une maison à l'air paisible dont les lumières montrant une activité certaine. Il y entra tranquillement, assis dans le canapé se trouve un de ses Mangemorts et espion contre l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de sorciers du côté du Bien résistant contre lui. Ce Mangemort est aussi ami avec ceux qui habitent ici et était leur Gardien du Secret. Il devait se soir gardés les marmots et en avait profité pour que son maître vienne.

Il lui indiqua l'étage de la main et se ratatina sur lui mué par la peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres monta puis ouvrit les portes une à une pour enfin trouver les chambre des jumeaux car oui les Potter ont eu des jumeaux et l'un d'eux doit être celui qui a le pouvoir de le tuer. S'avançant devant les berceaux il les regarda un à un. Le premier est dans un berceau bleu, des cheveux brun/roux avec des yeux bleus il pourrait ressemblait à son père avec des signes de sa mère, il dégage aussi une aura moyenne mais qui équivaut à son âge à une forte aura.

Le sorcier regarda alors le second, le plus jeune car ayant vit le jour quelques minutes après son frère. Dans son berceau vert, il put voir qu'il a les même cheveux de son père et serait indomptable eux aussi et possède aussi pratiquement tous les trait de son paternel mais ses yeux…Ils sont magnifiques, deux yeux vert émeraude tel la couleur de sort de la mort. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Son aura était comme… contenu, comme si on avait des blocks sur sa magie et pourtant elle est plus puissante que celle de son frère. A coup sûr il aurait un excellant sorcier voir un génie s'il n'y aurait pas eu la guerre et lui, Lord Voldemort.

Levant sa baguette il hésita une seconde sur qui choisir puis avec les nouvelles informations juste acquises il la pointa sur l'un d'eux et lança l' _Avada Kedavra_. Il se posa alors une chose étrange, le sort touche sa cible mais se fit absorbé sur son front pour faire un effet boomerang et revenir à son lanceur mais amoindrit. Faisant hurlait de douleur l'homme en noir puis le réduit en poussière, se fut a cet instant où une explosion se fit causant de graves dégâts dans la chambre et par conséquence fit une blessure à l'enfant aux yeux bleus sur son bras droit, une blessure en forme d'équerre. Concernant son jumeau le sort sur son front lui fit une blessure en forme d'éclair.

Moins de deux minutes après l'explosion, de nombreux sorciers apparurent. Les premiers sont le couple Potter. James Potter est grand avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux comme le charbon et portant un costume sous sa robe de sorcier fait pour un bal, à sa main droite une baguette magique. Lily Potter-née Evans- à de longs cheveux roux et de jolis yeux verts comme son second fils, elle porta une robe de bal rouge carmin lui allant bien et une robe de sorcier se mariant avec sa robe de bal et dans une main sa baguette. La troisième personne n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Il porte une robe de sorcier bleuté avec des étoiles filantes avec sa baguette.

A leur suite une vingtaine d'auror prêt à se battre. Un auror est un sorcier combattant le crime et plus particulièrement les sorciers obscurs. Ils sont pourvus d'une robe de sorcier pourpre avec un écusson à la poitrine du côté gauche représentant deux baguettes croisés émettant trois étoiles chacune.

Quand les trois premiers individus entrèrent ils allèrent directement dans le salon où ils virent Peter Pettigrew tremblant comme une feuille contre un mur, il ne cessait de geindre trois mots en répétition :

\- Maitre…mort…explosion…

Ce fut à cet instant que tout le monde comprirent que Peter était un espion pour Lord Voldemort et Mangemort, il fut alors arrêter et directement amené à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Le couple Potter mis un peu de temps à récupérer jusqu'à entendre un pleur de bébé. Rapidement ils montèrent les escaliers pour voir une partie de la maison exploser et carboniser. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et furent estomaquer ! Au milieu de la chambre se tient immobile et intact un berceau bleu contenant un bébé entrain de pleurer, le reste de la chambre était détruite. Le couple se précipita alors pour prendre leur bébé ne remarquant la disparition de second.

Ce fut ainsi que Andrew fut proclamé le Survivant ou encore celui-qui-a-survécut ou encore héro des sorciers et que son jeune frère, Harry fut oublier pour tous…..Tous ? Non, son parrain, Remus Lupin s'en souviendrait et pour décida de quitter les Maraudeur mais aussi l'Ordre du Phénix et également le Royaume-Uni s'exilant dans un autre pays. C'est ainsi que commença l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le Mage Oublié…

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et vous motive à vouloir lire la suite qui est en cours d'écriture :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! J'en profite de ce jour férié (en France) pour poster le chapitre 1 :)

J'ai fait un Disclamer dans le prologue donc j'en ferais plus considérant que tous lecteurs sais que rien n'est à moi sauf certaines choses. Il y a aussi certains clins d'œil a des animés, a vous de les déceler (à mettre en reviews si vous le souhaitez).

 **le RaR du Chapitre 1 :**

 **Stella50** : Merci :) Voici la suite que tu attends ;)

 **harakiri** : Merci ^^ Bein tu sais ça fait déjà beaucoup en considérant que j'ai expliqué des choses, ça aurait put être encore plus court ^^ Je voulais juste mettre en place la disparition d'Harry et ne pas mettre de suite l'univers FT :)

Bon a la lecture maintenant ^^

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_**

Sur une grandeur indéfinie d'eau se trouve une île incroyablement grande dont le centre se tient un arbre immensément imposant dans les racines vont jusqu'à la périphérie de l'île et dont les branches font en sorte que les feuilles soit en forme de gigantesque tapis. Cet arbre se nomme Tenrô et ainsi ce morceau de terre se nomme l'Île Tenrô.

Dû au fait diffirents climats qui s'entrechoquent dans la région, ce qui permet de garder des températures élevés, c'est pourquoi l'île à un climat chaud et qu'en Décembre il y a fait si chaud qu'il faudrait se mettre en maillot de bain.

Cette île est aussi un endroit sacré pour les Mages de Fairy Tail, une guilde de Mages, car elle abrite la tombé de Mavis Vermillion, le 1er maître de la guilde et donc la fondatrice.

Soudainement une vive lumière verte apparut au tronc de l'arbre juste devant au creux où se trouve la stèle de Mavis. La lumière diminua et lorsqu'elle disparut montra un petit enfant d'à peine 1 an dormant comme un heureux. Parmi ces traits, deux caractéristiques sont visibles actuellement, il a des cheveux couleur carbone et un éclair comme cicatrice sur la droite de son front.

Une brume blanche se forma entre la stèle et l'enfant elle prit petit à petit forme, une forme humanoïde. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille ayant environ 13 ans, elle a de très longs cheveux blonds ondulés et de grands yeux sans pupilles de couleur émeraude très légèrement foncé. La jeune fille porte une robe rose pâle à frou-frou avec un ruban-nœud papillon lâche rose vif attaché autour de son cou et du bleu au milieu de sa robe. Il y a également deux ailes de chaque côté de sa tête et à les pieds nus.

Doucement elle s'approcha de l'enfant et sut qu'il fera de grande chose grâce à sa magie intérieure ?! Comment un humain d'environ un an possède de la magie alors qu'il n'a rien appris ? C'est du jamais vu ! De plus on dirait que c'est contenu. Hormis cela quand elle le regarda mieux, la jeune fille s'aperçut que ces yeux sont braqués sur elle comme s'il peut la voir…chose normalement impossible sauf pour quelques personnes. Il a de magnifique yeux émeraude, comme les siens mais plus pétillant.

« Mama ? » fit l'enfant

A cet instant son cœur fondit pour ce bout de chou et elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui. La jeune fille se rappela alors que deux personnes lui doit une faveur et c'est maintenant qu'ils doivent lui rendre !

« _Les amis j'ai besoin de votre aide maintenant. Venez le plus rapide possible sur l'île Tenrô._ »

La réponse se fit 1 heure plus tard quand un homme et une femme débarquèrent sur l'île et vinrent près de la stèle où la jeune fille était encore là et le petit calme et souriant. Les deux nouveaux venus sentirent eux-aussi la magie emprisonnée dans le petit.

L'homme s'avance et prit la parole :

« Est-ce par rapport à cet enfant que tu nous as fait venir Mavis ? » fit-il avec une voix grave et intrigué

En effet c'est un homme d'un âge mûr, dans les environs de 40 ans, à la peau mate et les yeux rouge. Il est plutôt grand avec une grande musculature et ses cheveux sont coupés très courts sur les côtés et l'arrière de sa tête, laissant ses cheveux blancs pousser sur le dessus. Son bras droit est marqué d'une cicatrice là où le biceps touche l'épaule, et de là jusqu'au poignet, sa peau est recouverte d'un tatouage compliqué. La partie supérieure de son visage est défigurée par une large cicatrice en forme de X, de son front jusqu'en dessous des yeux. L'homme porte des lunettes pour cacher ses yeux rouges et un manteau jaune orné d'une croix dans le dos et sur les manches. Un pantalon noir avec une croix blanche sur la jambe gauche et une ligne blanche sur la droite.

A l'appel de son prénom la jeune fille leva la tête et vit les arrivants. En effet cette jeune fille est belle et bien Mavis Vermillion. Elle s'avança en répondant :

« Oui en effet Scar. Vous avez sentit la magie en lui, il deviendra puissant mais pas sans entrainement et surtout d'éducation. Malheureusement je ne peux le faire moi-même, vous comprenez le pourquoi. Cependant fait étrange il me regarde comme s'il peut me voir. »

« Oui en effet. Il ne devrait y a avoir que les membres de Fairy Tail qui peuvent normalement. Est-il prédestinait à intégrait la guilde ? » dit la jeune femme

Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, ayant dans la vingtaine, avec des yeux dorés, et possédant des cheveux violets, qu'elle retient dans une queue de cheval. Sa peau tranche avec ses vêtements. En effet elle à une peau mat alors que sa robe est d'un blanc maculé aux reflets nacrés. Sa robe est près du corps avec une seule manche, la droite, ample apportant de la légèreté à la robe et dont la longueur va jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Les coutures sont dorés tout comme la double corde lui servant de ceinture. Enfin à ses pieds elle a des sandales dorées.

« Je ne sais pas Svetlana. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Acceptez-vous de m'aider à l'éduquer et l'entraîner ? »

« Bien sûr ! » fit Svetlana en prenant dans les bras le petit suivi de Scar « Oui »

« Bien. Je vais activer un sort de la Magie des Fées. Il nous permettra de l'aider correctement en gelant le temps en dehors de l'Île Tenrô. Cependant il n'est actif que pendant 10 ans ainsi quand il aura 11 ans le sort se désactivera et le Temps reprendra son corps. L'avantage est que lorsque le sort ne fera plus effet vous retrouverez votre apparence actuelle alors que votre âme, votre esprit et votre magie ont évolués de 10 ans en plus. »

« Tu veux dire que le petit va revenir comme maintenant mais avec 10 ans de plus ? »

« Oui il n'aura que son corps à ré entraîner pour utiliser à son plein potentiel sa magie. »

« Un risque quelconque ? » demanda Scar

« A part un déphasage temporel, non »

Alors en cœur les adultes acceptèrent et Mavis lança son sort, la _Fairy Sphère Reverse_.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire, je m'attelle actuellement au chapitre 2 .

Petite précision : j'écris sous Word pour minimiser mes fautes et recorrige avec l'éditeur de document du site.

Donc oui y a des fautes et je m'en excuse mais j'essaye vraiment de les minimiser au maximum.

J'ai un petit défi pour vous : Me décrire dans une review le plus fidèlement possible de la façade du bâtiment de Fairy Tail au début de l'an X784 (image trouvable sur le wikia de Fairy Tail ^^)

 **Récompense : Je prendrais la meilleure description pour mon histoire ;)**

Reptile5


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde ! Eh oui depuis...euh...je ne sais plus ^^ Bref pour dire que je suis encore bien vivant :) Je ne vous a pas oublié cher lecteurs et lectrices. J'ai put écrire 3 chapitres d' **Harry Potter, le Mage Oublié** et j'écrit le chapitre 5 actuellement.

Je n'ai pas abandonné **Jumeaux** , cette fic me tiens trop a coeur elle juste longue à écrire donc je ne sais qu'à l'écriture du chapitre 9 (le prochain qui va sortir).

Comme vous l'aurez compris **HPMO** sera updaté plus souvent que **Jumeaux** , du moins pour l'instant ^^

 **RaR du Chapitre 2 :**

 **didi59 :** Merci, voici le reste et la suite suivra bientôt (je l'espère) ^^

 **Loun Nora Lumos :** La suite est là, j'essaye d'être lisible au maximum et pour les fautes hormis moi et le correcteur personne me corrige.

 **Kuro. :** Eh bein ! Comme tu le vois je l'abandonne pas :) DING DING DING un gagnant ! Oui Scar de FMA mais un peu remanier à ma sauce.

 **sheshanabarraud :** Je ne l'abandonne pas, je prends mon temps de l'écrire pour qu'il soit agréable pour à lire que pour moi à l'écrire.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

« Light ! Liiight ! Mais où est ce gamin ? » dit une voix féminine

« Surement avec sa sœur » répondit une voix grave

Dans un soufflement la femme sortit d'une maison assez modeste puis pendant un certain temps avança pour atterrir aux pieds d'un gigantesque après où à l'intérieur il y a une stèle et deux enfants. L'un d'eux est une fille répondant au nom de Mavis Vermillion et tandis que l'autre il s'agit de leur enfant de cœur avec Scar.

Svetlana regarda attentivement Light. Il porte un t-shirt unis gris avec le logo de Fairy Tail en mauve sur le dos, un jean lui arrivant au mollet et leur plus grand malheur aucune paire de basket... Ayant hérité de ça par ce qu'il considère sa sœur de cœur, Mavis. Ses cheveux carbones sont désordonnés même avec toute la volonté du monde, et a des yeux vert émeraude qui ferait fondre les jeunes dans quelques années. Son nom est Light Nightfox, son prénom en rapport à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et son nom car ses cheveux sont comme la couleur associé et que malgré ses 11 ans il est aussi malin qu'un renard.

« Light ? Il va être l'heure »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui rappelle-toi, le sort n'est actif que pendant 10 ans » fit Mavis

« Oui mais j'aurais voulu rester encore avec vous trois »

« Tu sais Light, on va encore s'occuper de toi jusqu'à tes 7 ans quand le sort sera rompu » dit Scar en apparaissant

« Et ça me gêne que vous me changiez à nouveau…. » fit Light

« Mais il ne faut pas mon grand, c'est normal. » dit Svetlana en le prenant dans ses bras

« Et puis on la déjà fait une fois donc y aura pas de souci. De plus comme ça sera toi dans un corps d'un an tu grandiras plus vite puisque tu sais déjà le faire. Limite tu n'auras pas à aller sur le pot « Taquina Scar

« Papa ! » s'exclama Light en rougissant tandis que Mavis rigolait doucement.

« Dans quelques secondes le sort va prendre fin » les informa cette dernière

En effet plusieurs secondes plus tard les quatre Mages sentirent une fluctuation dans l'air puis un cercle magique rose vif apparut sous eux et s'élargit jusqu'aux bords de l'île, brilla et disparut. Sur l'ile au lieu d'un garçon de 11 ans se tient un bébé d'un an avec un air assez grognon.

« Aller fait pas cette tête Light ! Tu verras ça sera super » fit Svetlana rajeunit de 10 ans approuvé par Scar lui avec 10 ans de moins.

Pour toute réponse, Light lui tira la langue…comme un gosse. Seulement après quelques minutes ses yeux devinrent vitreux pendant cinq secondes redevinrent normal. Mavis sut ce qu'il s'est passé rajeunissement temporel de l'âme. Light est resté le même mais son âme à rajeunit pour correspondre à son corps. Elle prévient les deux Mages et ils s'adaptèrent.

\- - - - - - - - 6 ans plus tard - - - - - - - -

Deux adultes, un enfant et une ado sont réunis près d'une stèle. Les deux adultes ne sont autres que Scar et Svetlana tandis que l'enfant est Light et enfin l'ado Mavis. Celle-ci fit les dernières recommandations :

« Bien n'oublier pas, pas un mot du sort que j'ai utilisée ! Scar, Svetlana merci de m'avoir aidé pour Light et toi mon petit… »

« Je ne suis pas petit ! » se renfrogna Light

« Je disais.. » repris Mavis après sourit face à cette interruption « ... mon petit Light fait bien attention à toi en dehors de l'île. Ta magie sera moins puissante et tu ne seras pas protéger contre la mort car il n'y a pas l'arbre. Et toi Erèbe fait bien attention à lui je te le confi. »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourirent tout le monde. En effet Erèbe est le familier de Light, un animal qui est son meilleur ami. Quand Light a eu 4 ans un gros œuf noir avec des motifs cyan était apparu un jour dans une clairière. Lorsque l'œuf a éclos un petit animal quadrupède avec une fourrure chocolat. Il ressemble à un petit renardeau espiègle.

Ses yeux sont couleur rubis, il a une mèche cyan au sommet de la tête, couleur qu'on retrouve aussi au bout de ses pattes et de sa queue. Il porte également une masse de fourrure touffue noire au niveau du cou et deux points cyan sur son front. Il a aussi montré la capacité de parler et de voler grâce à une magie nommé _Aera_. C'est comme ça que les 4 compères ont appris qu'il s'agit d'un Zorua et qu'il est l'un des derniers de son espèce.

« Pas de souci joli Fée ! » fit Erèbe

« Merci Mavis » fit Svetlana puis se tournant vers Light « Mon grand, tu te feras pleins d'amis là-bas et on sera toujours là. » Elle mit sa main sur le cœur de Light

« Oui chacun d'entre nous sera dans le cœur des autres. Et puis si tu le souhaite tu as ta Magie de Téléportation. Mais attention si tu viens nous voir tu auras un gros entrainement. » Menaça faussement Scar

« Merci Scar, Svetlana vous avez était…non vous êtes pour moi des parents formidables, exceptionnels. Toi, Mavis t'a était ou plutôt une grande sœur que j'adore ! Je ne pourrais avoir mieux comme sœur ou même frère. Vous êtes, tous les trois ma famille bien qu'on n'a pas le même sang qui coule en chacun de nous. Elle est, celle qui ne pourra jamais être remplacé même si je retrouve ma famille biologique. »

Cette déclaration émue tout le monde qui firent un gros câlin à Light. Une fois terminé, ils se dirent au dernier au revoir et Light avec Erèbe sur son épaule disparut dans un halo vert.

Il existe sur le continent du Royaume de Fiore une ville abritant en elle une guilde de Mage. Cette guilde est la meilleure qui existe mais aussi la plus destructrice car les Mages en combattant provoquent quelques dégâts collatéraux mais tos dans la guilde ont un cœur en or. Il s'agit de Fairy Tail et la ville se nomme Magnoria.

Devant un bâtiment proche de la mer un halo vert apparut puis lassa place à Light et Erèbe. Ces derniers virent enfin la fameuse guilde Fairy Tail. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment à la fois simple, modeste mais qui donne aussi une allure de puissance.

Il s'agit d'une bâtisse à trois si on prend en compte le rez-de-chaussée, dont chaque étage étai plus petit que celui d'en-dessous. Les murs sont de couleurs blanc/beige et les tuiles sur les toits dans les tons de rouge brique. Des fenêtres aux volets rouges se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'au premier se trouve de couleur vert, certains dirait vert bouteille et au dernier étage trois drapeaux brodé avec chacun une couleur et écusson différents. Celui à gauche est de couleur bleu-vert avec un logo que Light ne sut reconnaître comme celui à droite mais la couleur étant bleu foncé. Par contre il reconnut celui au milieu, le plus grand, il s'agit du symbole de Fairy Tail avec un fond orangé. Enfin tout en haut se trouve une sorte de gros oignon en métal doré. Face à lui se trouve en peu enfoncé l'entrée de la Guilde, une double porte en bois ronde, et devant en hauteur une pancarte où est écrit « FAIRY TAIL ».

Light poussa les portes et un brouhaha épouvantable l'assaillit. Automatiquement il se plaque les mains contre les oreilles tandis qu'Erèbe plaqua ses oreilles contre sa tête et mit sa queue dessus. Petit à petit ils s'habituèrent au bruit et purent enlever mains et queue sur leurs oreilles. Il y a beaucoup de joie, un ado d'environ 14 ans avec des cheveux rose se dispute et/ou combat avec mec de son âge aux cheveux noirs qui a juste un caleçon comme vêtement.

Mavis lui avait parlé et décrit les différentes personnes de la guilde, ainsi l'ado aux cheveux rose c'est Natsu et l'autre Grey. Il y a également Erza, Mirajane, Kanna et…pas de Lisana ? Etrange, à découvrir ce mystère. D'autre Mages sont également là : les Shadow Gear, composé de Reby, Jett et Droy, il y a aussi Macao, Wakaba, Arzak, Biska, Elfman. S'est Mages se sont les plus connus car il y a aussi Lucky, Micky ou encore Vegeto. L'Unité de Raijin est absente apparente car les membres la composant soit Luxus, Fried, Biwrow et Ever ne sont pas là non plus.

Soudainement il sentit une présence derrière et le bruit fit place au silence. Se retournant Light vit alors un homme de sa taille mais bien plus vieux que lui et fait qui doit être donné : il porte le symbole des 10 Mages Saints. Le garçon devina sans mal qu'il s'agit de Makarof Drear le 3ème Maître de la Guilde.

« Bonjour petit ! Que veux-tu ? »

« Je souhaite intégrer la guilde ! »

Devant tant de détermination le maître sourit et curieuse Erza s'approcha de lui. En éternel rival Mirajane fit de même, ce qui fit que les autres suivirent.

« Oh ! Et si je te dis que ce n'est pas possible ? »

« Eh bien je vous montrerais ce que je sais faire en combattant l'un des Mages présent ! Même vous ! » Répondit Light en faisant ressentir légèrement son aura, ce qui étonna tout le monde et particulièrement Mararof.

« Bien. Suis-moi on va derrière le QG pour cela » puis se tournant il sortit suivit de…toute la guilde ?!

« Maitre contre il combattra ? » demanda Erza

« Moi. Je souhaite juger par moi-même ce qu'il vaut »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de test d'entré, non ? » demanda Grey

« En effet, il n'y en a jamais eu mais ce petit me donne l'envie de le faire. Qu'il va faire de grandes choses. »

Tout le monde sortirent et se mirent contre le mur laissant beaucoup de place aux deux combattants. Pendant ce temps du côté de Light :

« T'en ai sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? »

« Erèbe j'en suis sûr. Je sens qu'il faut que je montre de quoi je suis capable mais t'inquiète si le besoin s'en fait sentir je t'appelle. »

« Bien. Courage ! »

Light se retourna vers le Mage puis s'avance et se positionna attendant que le maitre commence. Ce dernier sourit voyant que le jeune Mage n'ai pas aussi tête brulé que Natsu mais patiente comme Grey.

« **_Voyons voir comment il se débrouille sous une pluie d'attaque_** _»_

Rapidement la Mage invoqua une attaque de vent suivit d'une attaque de feu et enfin d'une puissante attaque de lumière. La combinaison des trois fit que de la poussière s'élève de l'emplacement de Light et alors une vive lumière fit disparaitre la poussière.

« _Dissipation Lumineuse_! » fit Light puis « _Pluie de Lumière_ ! »

Des gros éclairs apparurent depuis ses paumes et fondirent sur Makarof qui esquiva et ne vit pas venir le coup de poing de Light. Il encaissa assez facilement grâce à la résistance acquise de sa Magie de Gigantisme. Cependant Light n'avais pas fini et il donna de puissants coups de poings et de pieds que Makarof para ne pouvant pas les esquiver.

Le Mage Sacré décida qu'il est temps et agrandit beaucoup son bras et donna le coup à Light qui partit dans les airs et fit plusieurs mètres au sol avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu devrais arrêter petit. Je ne souhaite pas te blesser. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut salut ! Vous dites sûrement "Un autre chapitre si proche de la dernière publication ? C'est rare !" Eh bien oui :) Etant donné que j'avait déjà le chapitre 3 d'écrit et qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial j'ai décidé de posté ce chapitre :)

 **Bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans qui me lisent ou non ! :)**

 **RaR du chapitre 3 :**

 **Kuro. :** De rien :) Oui un pokémon mais dans la fic les pokémons Zorua sont une espèces magiques à part entière dont seul Erèbe est le dernier représentant (ou pas ^^). Le plus gros cross-over ? Hum je sais pas, de base c'est du HPxFT mais j'ai prévenu dans le Chapitre 1 que je ferais des clins d'œil d'autres animés, manga et jeux vidéos dedans. Concernant les fautes des liaison, d'orthographe et tout le reste disons qu'il n'y a que : moi, moi, le correcteur orthographique et de conjugaison de Word et celui du site. Je n'ai plus de Bêta depuis environ un an ou plus donc personnes pour passer après moi et relevé des fautes que j'aurais oublié ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Difficilement Light ce releva, les habits déchirait et quelques égratignures. Il sourit au maître :

« Non ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! » Une orbe de lumière apparut dans sa main qui la ramena en arrière en faisant un dessin _« Constellation : Tauros_ ! »

Il disparut alors de la vision du vieux puis réapparut à quelques centimètres de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger avant de subir l'impact de sort qui est puissant.

« **_Le gosse n'a pas arrêté ? Alors soit !_** _Trees Waves_ » fit-il en faisant apparaître une sphère de lumière, une de feu et une qui ressemble à de l'air.

Les trois sphères se mélangèrent et filèrent comme une vague sur Light qui, encore très près, ce là pris en pleine puissance. Il recula encore plus que la dernière fois et cette fois ci il n'avait que son caleçon sur lui et pas mal de blessures qui si n'est pas soigné peut être grave. Constatant cela le maitre allait dire quelque chose mais il vit une lueur émanait autour de Light et sourit. Il sut qui lui a appris la Magie de la Lumière mais la posture suivante le fit grimacer.

« Le mot 'renoncer' n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire maître ! _Altairis_ »

Toutes les ombres à proximité se firent attirés par Light. Une orbe noir avec de petites lumières blanches, semblables à un ciel nocturne fit son apparition. L'astre semble être incroyablement dense, et peut tenir une quantité énorme de gravité pour écraser ses adversaires. Sa puissance est comparable à celle d'un météore réel. Quand Light fut sûr il allait balançait son orbe, seulement la voix de Makarof retenti :

« Petit tu peux faire disparaître ton sort. Je stop le combat, j'en ai assez vu. »

Light grimaça une seconde, le sort _Altairis_ ne peux être arrêté quand la lançant. Le chef de la guilde se rappela de ce détail et alors qu'il allait lui dire de la lancer quelque part il fut surprit de voir sourire le gamin et surtout quand il dit :

« Annulation »

L'orbe dans ses mains disparut et un immense trou apparut dans les nuages mais ça personnes ne le vit. Tout le monde se regroupa autour du petit pour lui demander quelles Magies il utilise, à l'étonnement des tous les membres il disparut d'un coup pour réapparaître derrière eux et rejoindre le maître qui avait tout vu.

« Trop fort ! » fit un chat bleu avec un ventre blanc et volant dans les airs avec deux ailes blanches à son dos « Je m'appelle Happy. Et toi ? »

« Light Nightfox et lui… » fit Light en montrant Erèbe qui rejoignait Light sur ses 4 pattes

« Je suis Erèbe, un Zorua ! »

Ce fut de trop pour tout le monde qui tomba à la renverse et fit rire le vieux Mage.

« Aller les jeunes rentrons apposer la marqué sur nos deux nouveaux compagnons et apprendre à le connaitre »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde rentre à Fairy Tail. S'asseyant à une table Makarof invita les autres à faire de même. Light s'assit en face de lui, Erza à côté du maitre, Grey se mit à côté de Light, Mirajane de l'autre côté du maître. Natsu lui se mit à côté de Light et Happy devant Natsu sur la table. Les autres s'installèrent un peu partout ailleurs et écoutèrent ce qui allait se dire.

« Bien. Donc tu te nommes Light Nightfox et lui Erèbe ? »

« Yep, j'ai 7 ans physiquement »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Erza

« J'ai l'apparence d'un enfant de 7 ans mais mon esprit et ma magie ont 17 ans et mon âme à 7 ans »

« C'est impossible ! » affirma Grey

« Eh bien si » contredit Macao « On t'a mis dans un Training Portal et subit un rajeunissement temporel de l'âme ? » qu'il demanda à Light

« Oui »

« C'est quoi ? » fit Happy

« Il s'agit d'un objet extrêmement rare qui envoie une personne dans un autre monde pour t'entrainer. Un an passer là-bas correspond à une seconde ici et ton corps ne vieillit plus au bout d'un moment. C'est très intéressant mais il y a une conséquence. Une fois sortit, ton corps reprends l'apparence que t'avais que tu es entré et donc ré-entraîné ton corps pour utiliser de façon optimal ta magie. Le rajeunissement temporel de l'âme est rare mais pas impossible. Il s'agit simplement du fait que l'âme de la personne rajeunit pour correspondre à l'âge du corps mais dont l'esprit et la magie ne change pas. »

« Dommage ça aurait pu être super. » fit une voix

« Oui et donc j'ai dut me réhabitué à mon corps d'enfant de 1 an. C'est très étrange et pas agréable pour certains domaines » rigola Light

« Donc théoriquement t'es plus âgé que nous ? » fit Mirajane

« Oui mais mon âme ayant aussi 7 ans j'ai donc véritablement cette âge. »

« J'ai vu que tu as utilisais des sorts de la Magie de Lumière. Qui te l'a apprise ? » questionna Makarof

« Il s'agit d'une vieille amie à vous maître. C'est Svetlana, aussi connu sous le surnom de la Lumière Absolue. »

Tous furent choqués car la Lumière Absolue est connu de toute la guilde. Elle est une légende, si elle revient au QG elle serait alors la plus fortes de mages. On raconterait même qu'elle a enseignait à Makarof, bien que ce dernier ne souhaite pas évoquait le sujet.

« T'as utilisé d'autres sorts qui je pense ne sont pas lié à la Magie de Lumière. C'est quoi ? » dit Erza curieuse

« Il s'agit d'une vieille Magie, une Magie Perdu qu'une seule personne maitrise mais il semble que maintenant vous êtes deux. » commence Makarof en regardant Light « Dit-moi si je me trompe mais la seconde personne qui t'as élevé est Scar ? »

« Oui, c'est lui » sourit Light

Les mages furent encore plus choqués car Scar est lui aussi très connu. Il s'agit du plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail si on ne compte pas Mavis. Il serait capable de battre tous les mages de la guilde réunit plus les Mages sacrés…même avec les 4 Rois Célestes d'Ishgal ! Il utilise une Magie bien particulière que quelques personnes savent les détails.

« Pour faire simple, Scar utilise la Magie de Chasseur d'Ange Magique et l'a transmis à Light. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. La Magie de Chasseur d'Ange Magique est le combiné parfait de quatre Magies. Il y a la Magie d'Annulation, la Magie de Dislocation, la Magie des Corps Célestes mais il n'y a que deux sorts très puissants et la Magie Déflecteur avec seulement trois sorts. »

« La sphère qu'on a vu vient de quelle Magie ? » fit Grey

« Des Corps Célestes. Si je l'aurais prise il aurait pu me battre mais en utilisant la Magie d'Annulation il l'a fait disparaître. »

« Oui. Mais faut comprendre que les Magies utilisés ne font qu'un et deviennent des sorts liés à la Magie d'Ange Magique. »

« Une dernière chose. Tu t'es rendu instantanément près du maître des fois comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je maitrise depuis ma naissance, comme une magie innée, la Magie de Téléportation qui continent que deux sorts : _Téléportation_ et _Direct Line_. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut salut ! Et oui vous rêvez pas, je suis encore en vie :) Bref voici une nouveau chapitre pour vous.

Je vais tenter de publier le chapitre 6 dans quelques semaines et si j'y arrive de faire le chapitre 9 de **Jumeaux.**

 **Ah oui ! J'ai modifier le nom des chapitre pour être synchro avec le site donc mon Prologue est devenu Chapitre 1, Chapitre 1 c'est Chapitre 2, ect...** Pas d'affolement ça n'a rien changer par rapport à mon histoire. Allez bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_**

« C'est possible ça ? » / « C'est quoi la différence ? » demanda en même temps Natsu et Happy

« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je dirais que non Natsu. La différence est que Téléportation je peux aller n'importe où tant que je connaisse le lieu personnellement ou qu'on m'en a parlé ou qu'une personne que je connaisse s'y trouve. Un hale vert se forme autour de moi et je m'y rends. Direct Line est moins voyant car ne montre aucune manifestation mais je ne peux aller qu'en lignes »

« Trop cool ! » firent Natsu/Happy

Tout le monde sourit puis le maitre partit et revint avec un tampon. Il lui demanda alors où ils souhaitent avoir la marque.

Light n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis de l'emplacement de la marque de la guilde ainsi il prit un temps pour se décidé et annonça qu'il la veut sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'Erèbe la voulait sur le dos, comme Happy.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Light et Erèbe étaient parfaitement intégrés à la guilde et parlaient avec tout le monde. Quand le soir arriva une question se fit entendre :

« Tu vas dormir où ? » fit Grey

« Euh…bonne question »

« Et s'il prend une chambre au pensionnat ? » fit Natsu

« Impossible, c'est que pour les filles » rappela Erza

« Eh bien pas tout à fait » fit Makarof « Au début ça l'était mais avec le temps la plupart des garçons n'ayant pas besoin des chambres le pensionnat fut habité par des filles. Donc Light et Erèbe peuvent y prendre une chambre »

« Il y en a encore une de libre » fit Mirajane

« Plus ou moins. Elle est un peu encombrée donc faudra qu'une fille l'héberge pour cette nuit, l'intendante à un lit pliable. »

Erza et Mirajane se regardèrent soudainement et avec force puis en même dirent « Moi ! »

Ainsi commença une dispute entre elles alors Makarof demanda à Light son avis.

Ne me dérange pas. Je ne peux prendre de décision ne connaissant pas autant que vous les filles. Vous êtes le plus à même de choisir. »

« Et pourquoi pas Reby ? »

« Hein ? » fit cette dernière

Reby MacGarden est une jeune fille de 11 ans, avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux noisette elle porte une robe grise en dentelles bleu lui arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle s'approcha du maitre.

« Mais Il n'y a pas assez de place » commença-t-elle a paniquée en pensant aussi aux désordres vestimentaires.

« T'inquiète pas le lit ne prends trop place donc vous pourrez encore vous déplacer un peu. De plus t'es la plus jeune des filles de Fairy Hills et ça ne sera que pour cette nuit. »

« Euh bon d'accord. Je file alors préparer ton arriver Light » sans réfléchir elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue

Elle se rendit compte de son geste, rougit et fila aussi vite qu'elle put. Light, lui, n'ayant pas vus venir le geste resta figé sur place jusqu'à ce que toute la guilde explose de rire. Secouant la tête il demanda si à son âge il peut effectuer des missions.

« Bien entendu mais a ton niveau. Pour le moment tu feras celles dans la ville et aux abords puis tu iras de plus en plus loin. Evidemment les missions rang S et plus te sont inaccessible jusqu'à ce que t'as le rang S. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Light et Erèbe accompagnés par Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Grey, Natsu et Happy allèrent à Fairy Hills. Ce petit groupe est généralement appelés « Fairy Waves » car après leur passage il y a plus ou moins des dégâts collatéraux.

En chemin Light fit plus ample connaissent avec Erza et Mirajane, les seules filles du groupe mais également les plus curieuses même si Happy parle avec Erèbe en volant.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils furent au pied d'une légère colline où au-dessus se tient fièrement le pensionnat, gravissement les marches ils virent à quoi il ressemble.

C'est un grand bâtiment et légèrement imposant composé de briques. Il se compose d'une section centrale allongée à dont les côtés ont deux ailes en saillie vers l'extérieur, avec celle de gauche agissant comme l'entrée principale, qui prend la forme d'une double porte avec une partie supérieure en forme de pyramide comme le toit de l'aile soutenu par des poutres en bois.

L'application de la multitude de briques standard sur les bords et le marquage des sections rectangulaires dans la partie centrale sont plus grands, des briques légères alignés en rangées verticales, avec des faisceaux de lumière pour une démarcation horizontalement.

La partie avant du bâtiment possède un porche qui orne la partie centrale, avec une répartition de toit en tuiles raide dans les sections par des poutres étant maintenu par des piliers en bois simplement jumelés avec des arcs. Les deux ailes sont chacune ornées par un petit nombre de grandes fenêtres cintrées, tandis que les fenêtres de la section centrale sont similaires dans la conception, mais sensiblement plus petits et plus nombreux.

Chaque section possède une forme allongée, toit en pente composée de tuiles, les ailes ont des fenêtres rondes qui ornent leur partie supérieure. Assis en face de l'entrée, tenu par deux piliers constitués de pierres et de briques, flanquant la voie menant à l'édifice, et chacune surmontée par la sculpture du symbole stylisé Fairy Tail, est un grand, légèrement arquée "Fairy Hills » assez sobre.

Devant la porte se trouve une vieille dame et Reby. Tout le monde se regroupa et Light se présenta :

« Bonjour je suis Light Nightfox et lui Erèbe.

« Bonjour je suis Hilda et l'intendante de la pension. Makarof m'a rappelé que les garçons étaient accueillis donc t'es acceptés ici. Mais il y un règlement et comme t'es le seul mec y a certains passages modifiés. On a rappelé plus tard on va te faire visiter. J'aimerais que ceux qui n'habitent pas ici partent. »

A regret la plupart des Fairy Waves partirent ne restant qu'Erza. Grey habite chez un membre de la guilde jusqu'à pouvoir se débrouiller seul, Natsu et Happy habitent dans une petite maison seuls et Mirajane et son frère Elfman habitent ensemble. Les jeunes Mages suivirent alors Hilda.

Ils commencèrent par le hall, d'une couleur beige principalement avec des touches de taupe. A gauche se tient un comptoir pour l'intendante afin qu'elle accueille les habitants ou nouveaux habitants, gère les papiers et biens d'autres choses. Sur la droite se trouve un petit salon commun contenant deux canapés et deux fauteuils dans les tons taupe rappelant les touches sur les murs. Il y a aussi une petite étagère contenant des livres et quelques meubles ayant des lampes et/ou babioles.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans au couloir et à gauche pour aller à la salle à manger assez classique. Les mêmes couleurs que le hall, une grande table au centre et une porte menant à la cuisine. De l'autre côté du couloir se trouve deux salles de bains classique ainsi que l'accès au bain thermal.

« Etant un garçon tu prendras l'une des salles de bain pour toi et pour le bain thermal on fixera un horaire. »

Ensuite ils montèrent à l'étage et elle lui montra où était sa future chambre puis lui montra la chambre de Reby qui est un peu plus loin. La chambre d'Erza se trouve au second étage et en prends la moitié. Sachant qu'il y a environ une dizaine de chambres par étage.

Ils retournèrent au salon et la vieille dame parla :

« Bien Light comme t'as vu ta chambre n'est pas encore prête, tu m'aideras demain à la terminer. Tu dormiras donc dans la chambre de Reby sur un futon et sois sage. »

En d'autres mots : ne faites rien de physiquement très proche et intime tous les deux sinon tu devras trouver un autre endroit pour dormir.

« Tu n'as pas non plus pour le moment de Joyaux donc pour se mois ça iras mais il te faudra trouver des missions pour payer après »

Erza et Reby se regardèrent puis sourirent et à l'unissons dirent : « On l'aidera ! »

« Merci les filles » fit Light

« Oui merci » rajouta Erèbe

« Bien donc un point de réglé. Ensuite pour te laver tu auras comme je te l'ai dit l'une des salles de bain au rez-de-chaussée et pour le bain thermal tu pourrais y avoir accès à partir de 22h et les filles à 21h sachant que le repas est à 20h et/ou mettre une barrière au milieu. »

« D'accord pas de soucis. »

« Makarof m'a informée que tu utilises la Magie de Téléportation je te prie donc de ne l'utiliser que pour ta chambre, ta salle de bain personnelle et au coin du Hall qui sera aménagé pour ça. »

L'intendante les quitta pour faire à manger tandis que Light, Reby et Erza mirent la table. A 20h tout le monde fut dans la salle à manger. Ainsi Light vit qu'il a environ une dizaine de Mages habitant ici dont lui compris. Tout le monde fut mis au courant des nouvelles règles et donc après avoir mangé les filles allèrent aux bains pendant que Light pris un bain dans sa salle perso puis il allât dans la hall/salon lire livre avec Ebène à ses côtés.

Du côté des filles dans les bains c'était autre chose…

« Alors Reby j'ai entendu dire que t'allais dormir avec Light ? »

« Euh oui mais c'est provisoire, que cette nuit » fit Reby mal à l'aise

« Aller détends toi ce n'est pas comme si vous allez le faire » taquina Kana, Reby rougit immédiatement à l'allusion

« Rho Reby ! Il a 7 ans et toi 11, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous le ferez. Et toi Kana je te rappelle que t'as juste deux ans de plus que Reby. » dit Erza

« Ou..oui c'est vrai » répondit Reby

« Mais il me semble qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent » Continua Erza

« Comme t'as dit il est plus jeune que nous. Je la trouve juste…mignon » répondit Reby encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Les filles rigolèrent en terminant de se laver. Lorsque Reby vit Light assis sur le canapé lisant un livre avec son renardeau sur ses genoux, elle le trouva mignon et rougit mais rapidement ce repris et l'appela :

« Light ? »

« Oui Reby ? »

« C'est bon tu peux venir. »


End file.
